Flying Colours
by Chic-at-Atlantis
Summary: Sheppards team travel to a planet and find people who have something you dont see everyday. They bring two girls to Atlantis with them. These girls get into trouble, get the team into trouble, amd at the end of the day help them get out.
1. Chapter 1

_(I would like to say thank you to my friend STupIDWiNsAGaIn for helping me write this story)_

**CHAPTER ONE - KALLISTA'S POV**

It was a nice day for a flight, the cool air coursing though my face and caressing my face. But to my dismay it was only a patrol flight so there was no time to enjoy it. I loved to fly I thought it felt magical and it was also very relaxing .Our squad was on patrol of the eastern border where the ancestral ring sat.The only thing that came out of there were the wingless ships that use to come and swoop people up and take them away. They don't come anymore, they haven't come in a long time. I was bringing up the rear of the squad when the ring unexpectedly activated, I was about to warn the squad but no ship came though four people did.

SGA-SGA

"I'm reading about five life signs," that way McKay said while pointing forward.

"Well lets check it out, maybe we will find some new trading partners." John exclaimed not sounding at all excited.

"Have you ever been here before," He asked facing Teyla.

"I do not recognize this planet,no,I do not believe I have been here before." She answered shaking her head. John turned to Ronon, giving him a nod as to respond.

"No I don't recognize it either, but I have a feeling that I haven't"

"Mckay how close are those life signs" John demanded

"They're just up ahead,... they should be here," he told them sounding confused.

"Well there's no one here" Ronon pointed out sounding annoyed.

"Well how about in the tree branches Teyla suggested," with that they all looked up into the tree branches, any not that of them expected to find anything.

"You did say five life signs right, because there are five birds up there, or something of the sort" John said nodding towards the sky.

"What! It doesn't pick up animal life signs, Mr. Fantastic." Rodney exclaimed.

"Well maybe your LSD is malfunctioning," Teyla suggested.

"Hey we dont need any machine to tell us that there is no one here, so moving on" John told them happily.

SGA-SGA

We were circling above the humans high enough not to be seen as we really were.

"Captain,"I called "they are moving on"

He looked down and grunted we will have to stop them before they reach the city, "Kallista"

he called.

"Yes sir" I answered shaking with excitement, we never saw any action so this was really exiting for me.

"You will wait for them in the clearing, I and the others will come up from behind and take them by force.

When the captain was finished talking to me I started towards the clearing, when I arrived I landed silently so to not give away my position. I stood there waiting shaking with excitement, I couldn't believe that I might finally get to meet someone from another planet. I snapped back to reality when I noticed the under brushes rustling, after a few moments which felt like forever a group of well four walked though, they were completely stunned at the sight of me.

"Hello" I greeted cheerily

"Hi" greeted one of the males, sounding unsure, He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"What are you doing here on our planet?" I asked curiously.

"we're explorers" answered the leader "we also look for trading opportunity's"

"Trading" I exclaimed musing over the word. We have never traded with anyone before.

"well there is a first time for everything" He assured me.

I was about to reply when the rest of the patrol came crashing though the bushes aiming their small clanty guns at the group.

They were surprised and in response the raised their own weapons and took aim.

"We don't want to hurt anyone" the leader told our patrol.

"They want to trade,"I called over

"Trade?" repeated the captain looking bewildered. "We have not traded with anyone before" he told them slowly.

"so we've heard" Rodney muttered

"well how about we lower our guns and we'll talk about it I'm sure we will have something to offer each other." John said assuring

The captain turned towards me

"Kallista, I want you to go ahead and tell the queen we have some guests to talk to." He was ordering me, not asking no matter what it sounded like but that was my job.

"Have you ever seen anyone take off before?" I asked them excitedly

They all looked at me not having any idea what I meant, but I didn't wait for a reply. I turned around and ran about ten feet, than as with much power I could muster I jumped, unfurled my wings, spread them to their full extent and gave a couple hard flaps to clear the tree level.

When I turned around I saw tham gaping at me, "Show off" Calon yelled after me.

They looked both totally stunned and amazed.

_They are just jealous cuz I could do it so fast._I thought cockily to myself then I turned and headed towards the city.

"Hey Halyn" I screamed excitedly, she was busy picking duron fruit. She looked when I called, so I waved her over.

"Halyn! Halyn! You will never guess what happened today," I was so excited I pretty sure I looked like a maniac.

"What did Carlon ask you out" she asked mockingly

I gave her a mock hurt look, "I do like him but no its something else, something better."

"Hmm better than Carlon. Well whats so exciting that you had to come and disturb me while I was collecting food for our supper," she said teasingly

"The ring activated, but no ship came through..."

"Maybe they made a mistake." She put in cutting me off.

I never said no one came through."

She looked at me utterly confused.

"People came through, four of them, and they want to trade." I finished breathlessly

"WHAT,WHO,WHEN," she basically screamed.

I laughed, "I'm on my way to the queen to prepare her, squad delta is bringing the to talk to her, you should come with," I told her, I didn't want to go alone. "Come on I know you want to see them."

"Oh! I do" she said bitting her lip excitedly, "but,"she paused, "would they let me in?"she asked me.

"Halyn are you not an Elite Warrior, do you not wear the Dragon. As Elite Warriors we are to partake in the affairs of other planetary relations, and..."

"OK, ok that's enough!"

"Good" I said smugly

"You get so worked up over things like that," she muttered to herself.

"Only because I know I bugs you," I giggled.

"I have an important message for the queen," I declared to the royal guards who where guarding the gate, well more like standing there.

The one looked at us judgmentally then opened the gate.

"I have never talked to her as the queen before" I told Halyn nervously.

"Its ok, you'll do fine I've never talked to her either," she said encouraging me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

The castle was huge, I was so glad they made the queens chambers easy yo get to, otherwise there would have been a lot of getting lost involved.

I knocked on one of the large doors that lead into her throne room, they started to open in response which I thought was pretty weird.

We walked in and bowed as we have always been instructed to do, then we continued to the front of the room.

"Queen Malathia, I bring you a message from the captain of Delta squad," I said formaly and proudly I was also proud I kept my voice from wavering.

She nodded, "yes what is your message."

"We were patrolling eastern border, while patroling that area the acient gate activated, but no ships came though. But four humans did."

As the mention of humans there was a hint of surprise , she quickly regained her composure.

"Delta squad is bringing them here to talk to you, I believe they wish to trade," I finished by taking a much needed breath.

"Thank you, Kallista, Halyn, you may sit over there," she said nodding towards a couple chairs at the side of the room.

SGA-SGA

Sheppard and his team were following the squad, as it were called, back to their city. They had been walking in silence until Rodney finally broke the silence.

"What the heck was that?" he asked loudly and demandingly.

"I don't know but its not like anything I have ever seen before, well except for in those super hero cartoons of coarse." John told him sounding a bit disturbed by the fact that they could fly.

"Well I defiantly haven't been here before," Ronon said off topic, earning him a annoyed look from Rodney.

"People dont just grow wings and fly... its improbable, its plain impossible". He said reassuringly more to himself than anyone else.

"Well if the wraith are possible than they are very much possible,"Teyla pointed out

"Ya.. But.. Its jst not fair," he whined.

"Looks like we're here," John announced to the others.

The squad seemed to be leading them to a castle looking thing of some sort. Once they entered the castle they were led straight to what they could only guess was the throne room. Once they entered the room it was noticeably well guarded. Also noticable was the gorgeous young queen, with a tan face and fine features. A babe in some peoples books.

She spread her wings, probobly to show them off. They to along with the rest of her were magnificant.They were white tipped in royal blue. The queen herself also had royal blue eyes. everyone seemed to have an odd colour of eyes here.

Welcome, she greeted in a soft fluid like voice.

"Hi! I'm John Sheppard, this is Rodney Mckay, Teyla Emmagen, and Ronon Dex," he said introducing each member of his team.

"I am Queen Malathia queen of the Icarii, I welcome you to the city of Sakatoshi."

"Icarii?" Rodney said questioningly, "what exactly is an Icarii?"

"Rodney, I and my people are Icarii it is what we are," she answered.

"Wow thanks for the help, he muttered" sarcastically, John shot him a famous shut up glare.

"I understand you wish to trade, you must know that before we trade with anyone we wish to learn about them, and get to know them. Which planet have you come to us from?"

"Well we come from Atlantis," John answered proudly.

"Oh Atlantis, we have not had anyone come to visit us from Atlantis in a very, very, long time" she exclaimed, her voice rich with curiosity.

"Well we are quite new there," he explained.

She looked and him puzzled by this statement.

So John went on to explain in short form, very short. Well the ancients left a long time ago to escape the wraith. They came to our planet called Earth. We found Atlantis a couple years ago and since have come to live there. And we have been exploring planets, which is how we found you by the way.

"I see, I am very glad someone once again resides in that magnificant city," she said souding very pleased.

"You've been there before?" Rodney asked sounding surprised.

"Oh no of coarse not, she giggled, but when the others use to live there many of my people visited it. So we have many books and paintings teaching and showing us of it's beauty and magnificence," she explained.

"Well I'm glad you like it!" John replied hotily.

"Before we trade I have a favor to ask you..."

"Go on," John encouraged.

"I would like to send a couple of my people back to Atlantis with you, to explore and learn about both it and your people," she proposed.

"We would be honored, but first we must go back to get permission from our leader but I'm sure that wont be a problem, do you have anyone picked out to come yet, he asked.

"Why yes, yes I do." She answered.

SGA-SGA

"Kallista, Halyn, come forward" the queen called. I myself just about fainted, both me and Halyn had been listening to the whole conversation intently. I knew only two things that were possible to happen now we were to go and find those to come, or we were the ones going.

We made our faces completely calm, even though we were bubbling over inside.And I had to use all the self control I had to not jump up and run to the front.So we walked to the front an stood at attention to show that we were listening.

"Kallista and Halyn you both have been Dragon class for over a year now. You have been waiting patiently to be assigned to a squad. But now another job has presented itself. You will go back to Atlantis to learn about it and the people there. You are also to teach them what they want to know about us. This will now be you job, your new rank. You will be the ambassadors for our planet, you are the one that are to interact with any other planetary people who may come to our planet. Anyone who comes though that ring will be your responsibility. I believe it is also important to begin exploring other planets again.

Since you are no longer Dragon Class your new rank will be know as Dragon Rider Class. So your first job is to go see the painter before you leave, and get that taken care of. Now all of you please be on your way."

"Oh and one more thing good luck...my friends, she said cheerfully and winked.

Once out of there me and Halyn turned towards each other and hugged. I couldn't believe we were also promoted.

"What is the painter?" Teyla asked curiously.

"Tag along and see were going to have to be there awhile anyway," Halyn told them excitedly.

SGA-SGA

"Zandri," I greeted.

"I dont have time to visit,she told me" in a no nonsensical voice.

"No but what about work I said handing her the forms, with a huge cocky smile on my face of coarse.

She looked at the papers, then me, then Halyn, then back to the papers as if she were'nt sure what to make of it.

"There Hasn't been a Dragon Rider class forever, she told us."

"Well the queen decided to bring it back after these visitors arrived," Halyn chipped in pointing excitedly at John and his team.

"Hmm, well sit down, I better get started," she guided me and Halyn to chairs then went to get her supplies.

She came back and I looked at her intently.

"What?" she demanded.

"Not even a congratulations, its like you don't even care about us anymore," I said giving a fake hurt look.

"Oh I'm so sorry, she laughed she ran over and hugged me, I've just been so tired lately, and when your gone I'll have no one to visit with, so don't you dare to forget me or visit me."

"No of corse we wont, what kind of best friend would do that." Halyn giggled.

It took about two hours for her to finish, I walked in front of her mirror to check out my new paint job. New paint jobs always meant new ranks, well almost always.

"Nice job," I told her, I was very impressed.

"Well what do you expect, when you come to me you get the best, and congratulations once again," she said smiling, now you cant say I forgot,she added.

"Now remember dont forget us less important people," she said while hugging us goodbye.

"Never," I said sincerely.

We led the team to our home and got them settled, as we went and got packed.

We were going to Atlantis.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - HALYN'S POV**

A gasp of awe escaped me as we stepped thought the gate. It felt weird to travel without wind whipping in my face, or the fiery burn in my back after a long days patrol flight.

"Wow," I whispered to Kallista, She nodded in agreement.

"I never dreamed we'd step right though the Ancestral Ring!" I shivered as I looked back at the ring I had just stepped through, having only seen its kind from the sky. Before today.

"If you think thats impressive," John scoffed, "you should take a look around."

"Its even better than the paintings," Kallista exclaimed she turned to me, her emerald green eyes gleaming with excitement.

I nodded my crimson red eyes gleamed just as brightly, we knew what each other was thinking a lot of the time, this happened to be one of those times.

"Wait! dont go anywhere," John advised as we both stepped forward.

"What are talking about?" I asked innocently, when we both stopped. He gave us a look.

"We we weren't going anywhere, what in Sakatoshi would make you think that?" Kallista added innocently.

"Look if you would like a guided tour I know someone who would be glad to give you one.

He's completely capable, he's smart, he thinks he's good looking though he is slightly conceited. Oh and he once shared a body with a woman, Rodney" he concluded.

Kallista and I heard chuckles from Ronon and Teyla, while john smirked satisfied with his subtle insults.

"What! No!" Rodney cried in surprised by that.

"Whats wrong, not use to being around beautiful woman," I teased. I flipped my long black hair back mockingly, and Kallista and I laughed. Yes it was immature, but it was fun.

"Okay, fine I'll give them a tour," Rodney said unhappily.

"And maybe after that they can spar with Teyla and Ronon," John suggested.

I looked over at Ronon, a huge man built like a machine, a very good looking,make-you-want-to-dump-your-currant-boyfriend, machine.

"Spar? Him?"

It was going to be a challenge but I was up for it. I looked at Teyla. She was smaller but well built and sturdy. She would be a fair opponent, and still a fair challenge.

Kallista turned to John "we cant have only two opponents, would you spar with us as well?"

He looked a little surprised by that "me?" he asked, sounding confused yet honored...slightly.

"No! the scruffy looking man behind you," she retorted. She rolled her eyes either in amusement, or annoyance.

"Scruffy?" he replied looking amused, i"nteresting choice of words." When he noticed

Kallista giving him an impatient look, he ,added, "yeah I will."

"Well now that, that's over can we go?" I asked urgently.

"Well we should go," Teyla said, "We have many things to do."

"Have fun you three play it safe," John added. The three of them chucked as they left.

"Oh ha ha," Rodney retorted weakly to their backs..

He pointed up to a platform above us where people were sitting with odd machines in front of them. Their fingers were moving quickly along the machines bases.

Occasionally they would stop and look at the ancestral ring, and at us but then they would look back at the pads nd upright rectangles attached to them.

"Thats the control room where we moniter all incoming and outgoing wormwholes going through the stargate." He explained

"Stargate?" Kallista inquired curiously.

"Yeah, you know, the stargate. The big, blue,Glowy-thing, that we just came though," he offered.

We hesitated finding his simple minded explanation both insulting and amusing.

"The Ancestral Ring I offered" smirking, Me and Kallista exchanged glances.

"Yeah, that," he replied waving his hand as if a fly were buzzing in his ear. When he saw our glance, his face contorted to indiginance, but he continued. We met some of the military people, we met Dr. Zelenka, who was like his science rival. We met Dr. Beckett who was the actual doctor,he's the type of the type of person who will really draw a person in and make them want to stay a little longer to chat. Well at least that's how I felt. We met some of the other times, Major Lorne's, Colonel Caldwell, from the Daedalus, we met the odd little creature called an Asguard that works on the Daedalus. And last for some reason we met Dr. Weir the leader of the people on Atlantis.

She proposed to get to know about Atlantis a bit better that we would be able to join Sheppards team for a week to see what assets Atlantis may have for us, and our planet.

We agreed enthusiastically, the next day we left with them to another planet, through the Ancestral ring, or Stargate as they called it.

SGA-SGA

As soon as we stepped out of the ring I was really cold. I wrapped my arms around me hugging myself to keep away the cold, the frigid air seeped into my nostrils, and between my fingers to settle on me. I shivered, my planet was never subjected to this kind of weather. I looked and saw trees in the distance, but everywhere else was white. The sky was a pale shade of grey with a yellow sun glinting overhead in the west.

We could see for miles with no hills or mountains to block our view.

"Wow," Kallista remarked, this place is pretty boring is'nt it.

"Yeah, John replied, remind you of anything Rodney." He stood there thinking for few minutes.

"Winter in Saskatchewan. That province has beautiful rolling hills, but there are places that look as boring as this, even the sky. Now Manitoba has lots of farms and animals and mountains and lakes, its beautiful."

"But B.C. is a great province, you have'nt seen mountains until you've seen the Rockies in B.C..

Alberta is ok but not one of my favorite provinces. He was still starring down at the LSD and ranting about strange unheard of places waving his one hand for emphasis.

Now dont get me started on Calgary..."

"Rodney," John snapped cutting him off after his joke became more serious than he anticipated. His expression of amusement soon became slightly bemused, than completely annoyed, until he snapped Mckay out of his rambling state.

What, Rodney demanded. Now sounding annoyed.

"If I let you keep rambling like that were going to be here until midnight," John told him.

"The sun was still in the sky when you started, and now its almost gone."

"It's still in the sky its just a little more to the west that's all, Hey it was noon in Atlantis wasn't it?"

"Yes it was", Teyla answered trying not to look to bemused by Rodney's rant as the rest of us did.

"Ya it still would be if you had stopped before it got to late," John muttered.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Americans your all so impatient."

"Canadians, your all so..."

"Wait I'm detecting some life signs," Rodney interrupted before he could say anything bad about Canadians.

"I see something," I announced.

I stared at the huge trees squinting with my enhanced vision. There was a figure in front of one of the large trees, I could make out long white hair and long black clothes. It looked human. Though nothing else was clear. I turned to Kallista who was starring in the same direction.

"See it?" I asked.

"Yeah,?" She replied

"What do they look like?" John asked

"It has some white, but mostly black, I can only make out one," I answered.

"Same here," Kallista added, she turned to John.

"Would you like us to check it out?"

"He turned to Rodney before answering." How many on the LSD?

"Two."

John nodded to Kallista and me. "Okay, but stay above the trees and out of sight. We'll keep track of you from here, as a sort of back up, Got it?"

"Yep," we answered eager to get up in the air and stretch our wings. We ran about twenty paces staying a bit more than ten feet apart from each other, we snapped our wings out and flapped vigorously to gain altitude. We flew over the barren land to get to the trees. With our hair in ponytails it was unable to get in our faces and block our view. The muscles in our back were working hard, as they usually did, to keep our momentum.

As we passed over the person that was at the edge of the forest I started to wonder why we had been told to stay out of sight. Was it just a precaution? What did they think these people were. I was debating with myself for a few minutes when my curiosity took hold and overpowered my consciousness. I turned to Kallista and opened my mouth, but she shook her head before I could suggest anything stupid.

"But why not," I demanded.

"We don't know if these things are human!" She retorted. 'Besides, you heard what the colonel said. We have to stay out of sight," she insisted.

"We're higher ranked than him! He's a colonel we're class Dragon Rider!" I insisted

"Wrong. Here he is higher than us. for one they dont have a Dragon Rider Class. Two we are the ones visiting Atlantis making us their responsibility, and we are to listen to them."

"Says you," I argued in a stubborn childish voice. "I still say that we're higher than him." Before she could respond, I bent my wings a bit, pointed downwards and dive-bombed.

Once I was a ways into the trees I snapped my wings out to see if I could find one of those people that we had seen earlier. Rodney said there were two, but they obviously hadn't been together. So it shouldn't be to hard.

"Halyn!" Kallista yelled after me. Her voice sounded distant so I must of dove farther down than I thought. That meant she couldnt come after me.

SGA-SGA

Kallista called Halyn multiple times but still heard no response. After a few minutes of searching and silence she decided to get backup. She wasn't willing to let those creatures - whatever they were - to find out that there was more than one Icarii in the woods.

"That idiot," she spat in anger. She hovered in place a few more seconds, searching for Halyns black wings to appear among the green foliage before turning and flying back to the team.

"Did you get a closer look?"

Teyla asked as Kallista landed, she shook her head.

"Where's Halyn?" Ronon asked.

Kallista's eyes flashed with anger at the name.

"I don't know." She huffed angrily. "She wanted to get a closer look at the creatures. We passed over the closer one and it had green skin, that doesn't seem very human like to me." She looked over to John.

"What are they? Why did you tell us to stay away from them? Everyone looked at him expectantly."

"You know those wingless ships you talked about before we came here. These creatures are called wraiths, they are the ones who operated the ships that we refer to as darts."

"Wraith? we have heard of them, what are they exactly?"

"They're wraith, is'nt it obvious? Its what they are," Rodney said imitating the queen. They all ignored him.

" life sucking aliens, they suck the life out of any species they can, even their own." Teyla told her as everyone headed towards the forest.

SGA-SGA

TSEW

The noise came from behind me. I twisted around to see where it was coming from just as a blue ball soared inches from my stomach, but I did'nt see anyone behind me. I grabbed my clanty gun from my hip and flew to a thick branch in one of the huge trees. I tucked my wings in and hid behind the trunk. I turned and looked at the other trees. I saw a flash of white among them, but it quickly disappeared behind a tree.

"HELLO!" I called, I waited, but there was no answer. "I mean you no harm!" I continued.

"All I wish is to obtain information, but know this if I must I will defend myself. Understand?"

The air was silent except for the creaking of these great trees.

"Understood." A voice finally responded.

I heard boots on the soft ground stepping heavily out from behind a tree. I put my clanty back in its holster and peered cautiously around the trunk.

I saw the person, only it was'nt human. His skin had a pale tinge of green to it, it looked sick. His eyes were pale orange and had slits for pupils. It wore a big black coat,

lack pants, and boots. It had stringy white hair that went down to its shoulders.

"I have placed my gun in its holster, please lower you weapon as well" I said

I saw the creature lower its gun and kick it away. I stepped out from behind the tree cautiously, I jumped down from my branch landing neatly on my feet.

I stood at least 50 paces away from it and i moved forward 10 paces.

"what are you"" I said tentatively, looking at it closely.

"Wraith" it hissed simply taking a step forward.

"I do not know about your kind" I answered thoughtfully

"What is that?"

There was a flash of surprise in its eyes, but then it sent me a kind of smile.

"The wraith are my people, we are a peaceful race, although we must feed off the humans, they are our food. That is however a last resort for us."

The creature looked sadly at his hands as if they were making him sick. When he looked up again he look genuinely sad

"We try so hard to be peacful, but are misjudged, by all the humans. We eat whatever else we can as a substitute, but... there are times when, that is not enough, we become savages" he said turning away in shame.

"That's awful" I said empathetical

"Yes" he agreed " It feels awful" He clenched his fists "I am a savage, please don't look at me"

"A savage?" I repeated, your not a savage, you simply do what you must to survive. We all do.

I walked toward him close enough to be at arms , reached and put my hand comfortably on his back.

His fists slowly unclenched and he looked up at me

"Really" he hissed opening his eyes wide.

I nodded and rubbed my hand on the back of his coat

"Of course you wouldn't kill if you didn't have to"

He hesitated and I assumed he was pondering this. His eyes met mine then they looked over my shoulder and widened "NO" he screamed

He raised his left hand in the air which then came rushing towards me. I jumped back in surprise, and instinct at that, but he stepped forward grabbing my arms and raising his hand to me again.

Tsew

The familiar noise came from behind me, and I wrenched myself out of the wraiths grip in time to leap out of the way.

Just as a blue light shot past me and hit the wraith. It fell to the ground with a loud thump in a heap.

I looked behind me at the source of the blue light and saw

another wraith. I lept behind a tree when it shot at me again. The weapon this one had was differant than a gun but it still shot the same blue light. It had a long shaft and had two thick ends, one of which was pointing at me.

I pulled out my clanty gun and peered around the corner at the wraith. I aimed carefully before pulling the trigger. There was a loud bang and a long stream of light escaped the barrel, it hit the wraith who shrieked in pain and annoyance. But it didn't die.

Simply lost its ballance from the hard impact and fell to the ground. It quickly stood grabbing its gun.

"Fool" it exclaimed, Ecstasy coating its raspy voice.

"You truly belive we are a peacful race?"

"We are the most feared beings in the Pegasus Galaxy!"

I spread my wings and leapt up, and out from behind the tree, shooting at the wraith multiple times with the clanty, but still he simply just lost his balance. I flaped hard to gain altitude, but since i hadn't run to gain momentum it was harder to do. I was almost above the treeline when I heard another..

Tsew

Something hit my left wing and I began to fall back though the thick foliage. I tried to flap my wings, i felt no holes in them, but they wouldn't move. My heart was beating frantically in my chest.

I tried to open my mouth to yell a warning to Kallista, but that air was taken right out of me.

I hit the snow laden ground and was instantly winded.

The wraith was moving toward me, slowly to increase the tension. My heart beat faster and more painfully with each one of his steps. He stopped beside me and crouched down at my side.

"interesting" It said, examining my wings.

He touched my feathers and stroked them. I tried to do something, anything, but I was to frozen in fear and confusion to make my limbs work.

The wraith grabbed my shirt and hauled me up, it looked down at the presumably dead wraith.

"Looks like you didn't win friend" It turned back to me "your all mine"

Another..

Tsew

caught my ears and behind the wraith, I saw a red light coming our way. It hit the wraith in the back. It roared on pain and slumped to the ground dead, I fell along with it.

Ronon pointed his gun at the other wraith on the ground away from us and pulled the trigger. Another red light shot from the gun, the wraith convulsed once and died.

Ronons strong hands gripped me around the waist, I looked at him in surprise. He lazily slung me over his shoulders.

"Lets go" he said

"Hey careful with the merchandise" Kallista said indignantly.

"That's my friend you carrying, not a sack of doron.

they looked at Kallsita questioningly

" fruit, doron fruit" she answered.

"well feels more like the alternative" Ronon replied

I shifted my body uncomfortably on his shoulder, I was perfectly capable of walking, but was in no way about to inform them about it. Why not enjoy being carried by this good looking machine of a man. Why ruin the party.

"Muscle weighs more than fat" Kallista retorted in my defense.

Rodney dialed the ancestral ring, and we stepped though back to Atlantis.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - KALLISTA'S POV**

I knew Halyn was going to get a mouthful after our meal. We were eating in silence, she wouldn't even look at me, it was killing me. I knew she was sorry.

"What were you thinking" I blurted out after I couldn't keep it in any longer.

She slowly looked up at me, her eyes were glistening in shame. She looked back to her food.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm" she said very sincerely.

"I know I was just worried that all," I exclaimed.

"If we get kicked out of Atlantis because of me I am so done for, What if I get demoted because of this?" She asked urgently.

"Your not going to get demoted" I giggled. She smiled the tension in the air melting away with it.

"That was a pretty stupid stunt" I said smiling

"Ya, I wanted to beat you at starting another planetary relationship for our people, dumb idea though" she said ashamed.

"Well its not a contest" I pointed out

Suddenly a loud voice spoke out "Will Kallista and Halyn please report to the conference room" It called.

We looked around in confusion, trying to spot who had spoken, we could not for the life of us figure it out. So we gave up and headed to the conference room, and whatever was held in store for us.

SGA- SGA

"Please have a seat" motioned Dr. Weir.

We sat down nervously, looking around at the others. There was Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Rodney Mckay, Teyla Emmagen, and Ronon Dex.

We were sitting around a large round table, the room was quite bright, and I could feel slight tesion in the air.

And I thought to myself _This is the moment where we are either kicked out or get to stay._

I exchanged a worried glance with Halyn.

"What happened to day can never happen again" Weir exclaimed in a very intimidating voice. She could obviously take control of a situation.

"I assure you it wont happen again" I replied

"I am very, very sorry, please forgive me for my mistake" Halyn added with conviction.

I noticed their expressions softened and they looked at each other.

Halyn looked around nervously " are you going to kick us out of Atlantis" she asked

"Of course not" John chuckled.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Teyla added helpfully.

"And we still have much to learn from each other" Dr. Weir finished.

"Now one thing we have to teach you about is the wraith" Ronon explained.

"Yes, for one they are not a good and kind rece. They are evil and they will kill you" Rodney practically shouted.

"Sorry" Halyn mumbled

"Its ok tomorrow why don't you have a look around the city, Maybe if you ask nice, begging also works, John might take you for a fly in they jumper, to get a more thorough look of the outside" Weir mentioned, giving us something to do whether she realized how much or not.

And at the magical word fly we looked at each other and nodded happily, We were going to have a good stay here.

That night we devised our flight plan, we were planning to jump off the balcony that was connected to the control room. It would be amazing, we had never been so high from the ground to start with before.

It was a really restless night we were both just so excited for the next day. Finally when nothing, not even food could keep our eyes open I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

SGA - SGA

"Breakfast" I called loudly as I sat up.

"Nooo, I wanna go now" Halyn whined sitting up groggily.

"Hey" I snapped "you know how we get when we get hungry"

"Fine" she moped and gathered up all her clothes.

She was almost at the bathroom when she swung around to face me "Well are you going to get out of bed or not" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"I getting up, I'm getting up!"

Halyn was always a bit moody in the morning, it was nothing new.

SGA - SGA

We were standing out on the balcony just off the control room. We were over looking the city.

"Wow" I said entranced by the city.

"I've never been so high, look how far we could fall" Halyn said pointing down.

We stepped up ontothe railing, perring down, adrenaline rushed through every vain, urging me to jump.

I was broken out of my trance but a couple of screams.

I looked a Halyn and we both turned around to see a group of wide eyed scientists and technicians.

"Uh hi" I said sounding confused, since that was exactly what I was, Confused. I noticed Dr. Weir pushing her way though the crowd, and she looked a little worried.

"What is going on here" she inquired

"I don't know they just showed up" I said motioning to the crowd.

She looked at me oddly, before she had a chance to say anything chuck showed up.

"I've radioed Colonel Sheppard and his team, they'll be here shortly." Chuck reported.

"Good" Weir replied "Then maybe we can get things sorted out"

"What is there to sort out" Halyn whispered

"I have no idea" I said shaking my head in confusion.

"I'm so confused" she said

"That makes everyone" I retorted.

"Ok no I want you to come down from there" Dr. Weir said slowly.

"Why would we do that" Hakyn asked.

"Well we dont want you to fall and get hurt now do we!"

We both giggled.

"And why would we get hurt" I scoffed.

"Well maybe if we hit something" Halyn mentioned.

"That only happened like what once, twice" I said cockily.

"Exactly, do you think we are amateurs" Halyn asked hotily.

Of course through this conversation people seemed to be getting more and more confused. I wasn't sure why. We were speaking plain English, I think that's what this language was called.

Weir was thankful when Sheppard team arrived.

"Whats going on" he asked while pushing through the crowd.

"Well I'm not totally sure. But what I do know is that Kallista and Halyn here are standing on a railing, over a very, very, long drop might I add.

"Ok, well whats wrong" He asked.  
Weirs eyes grew in disbelief that he could ask that.

"Whats wrong! Whats wrong! What if they fall" She exclaimed loudly.

"Ok then" I called out "It's been nice having this little chat, but we really have things to do. I'm sure you can fix this problem without us"

"You are the reason for the problem" Weir said.

"Well if we just leave, so will your problem" Halyn retorted.

We turned to eachother and smirked, we proceded by jumping off the railing, ignoring many of the screams.

I wanted to enjoy my free fall. The wind rushing through my hair, and over my body. Just falling. Down...Down...Down...Now, I called.

I flopped over to my stomach and snapped out my wings, the air quickly caught under my wings and flung me upwards. I turned and saw Halyn right along with me. We were heading to the top of one of the large buildings. Even from here I could see faces full of surprise, what about I wasn't sure.

It's not like they've never seen anyone fly before.

We flew all around the city, high and low, searching every nook and cranny. The city was amazing, more glorious than I had ever imagined.

_What it must be like to live here_ I thought.

Throughout the whole flight we didn't talk much except for the wows, and oohs.

When the sun was setting we decided to be done, we landed on the balcony that we had jumped from.

We sat far enough away to stretch our wings out and let them warm with the fading sun.

We were there until the sun had totally disappeared.

"Food" Halyn droned.

"Food" I repeated.

We got up and jumped off the railing.As we walked though the control room I could feel the straying eyes that could only stare.

But I cared about food only at this moment.

SGA - SGA

"This food taste odd' Halyn mentioned, breaking the silence.

"And you just mentioning it now" I said.

"Well its the first time I've paid much attention" She explained.

"This is the first time" I said loudly. "But you love food, I thought you always paid attention."

She looked at me slightly embarrassed. "Ya I know" she paused "It's just I've been so caught up in the city, it's so amazing, the food just slipped my mind."

"Ya it is pretty amazing" I agreed.

Dr. Weir joined us at the table.

"That's something you don't see everyday" she started.

I giggled "Your funny"

A confused look crossed her face.

" I mean your joke, when you said,Its not like you see someone fly everyday, like give me a break." I scoffed.

"But we've never seen anyone fly before, not like that"

"Are you serious" Halyn yelled surprised.

"Yes, unlike you, we do not posses wings."

"Well does it ever suck to be you" I blurted out, embarrassed that it actually came out.

"Oh" Halyn started laughing "That's why you were all freaking out before, you thought we were going to fall.."

"Yes, well if you would excuse me, I have work to do" She said leaving.

I turned to Halyn, with a wicked grin on my face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes...What exactly are you thinking?" she asked.

"I was thinking we should go freak some people,who don't know we can fly! Just a little recreational fun."

"I like it" Halyn agreed wickedly.

"To bed" I ordered.

"Yes we need our energy, to scare people."Halyn added smirking.

SGA - SGA

The next day we wnt in search of a good balcony, and a good group of people.

We found a decent one after about an hour or so..

"Ok so here's the plan, we have to get the people to come out and watch, something, Oh! I know how about a little sparring match."

"Judge" she interrupted

"Fine judge one, then during the match I will push you over the edge. The we wait for freaking to begin" We both laughed menacingly at our evil little scheme.

"Everyone, may I have you attention" I called out. Some people, but not everyone turned, waiting for me to continue.

"Me and my friend here" I said pointing to Halyn "Would be honored if you came and judged a little traditional sparring match of ours," I said emphasizing the traditional, which it wasn't but I find people are more willing if you tell them it's a tradition.

"Please come this way" Halyn said leading them to the balcony, I estimated that about a third of them were coming.

"You will simply be judging who is better, according to you" she explained.

We walked and stopped a couple feet away from the balcony, we bowed to each other and started circling each other.

I jumped forward and roundhouse kicked her in the side, gently of course, She jumped back round-housing me in the side, we started speeding up our attacks, a lot.

I side kicked,she snap kicked. Now she was right by the railing, just like we had planned, I nodded at her, giving her the cue.

I quickly swung around trowing my leg out behind me back kicking her right in the gut, she went flailing over the railing.

"Halyn" I screamed and ran over to the railing reaching down.

I heard heard horrified gasps and screams coming from behind me.

I started sobbing, pretend of course "I didn't mean to" I told the crowd

"No one will ever be able to replace her" I continued sobbing

The peoples face all changed from their horrified expressions, to sympathetic ones.

"Ok I'm hungry" I said all perkily, It had the impact I was hoping for. There was no mare

sympathy but as you could have guessed there was a lot of confusion.

Their eyes grew in horror, I turned towards the railing, I saw Halyn there flying, looking as white as a ghost.

"I am the ghost of Halyn" she said inn a creepy voice, I started caughing to cover up my laughter.

"I didn't mean to push you off" I said in a sobbing like voice again.

"I will haunt you until the day I am avenged" she said, staring me in the eyes.

"Hmm" I thought "Well I guess you could push me off the edge, would that suffice?" I asked

"That would be great" she answered with a perk.

I turned around so I was once again facing the people "Well I guess this is goodbye" I said dramatically.

"NO!" The people started shouting

I stood in front of the railing, Halyn moved in front of me and pushed me over. I screamed, then laughed at the reason I was screaming for.

I flipped my wings out and made my way back up to the balcony, I landed on the railing.

I swear that you could not come by another face looking so horrified as these peoples were.

"Their ghosts" one said

"I think I'm hallucinating"said another

"I think were all hallucinating" a woman basically screamed

"Man I am hungry" Halyn said

The group stopped talking and looked up at us again.

"Me too, lets go eat, dying can take a lot out of a person." I said holding in the strong urge to laugh.

"I think I actually saw one or two people pass out as we passed though the crowd. As soon as we were far enough away, so that they couldn't hear us we burst out laughing.

"That..wa.s...s...sooo...funny"Halyn said while laughing

"Faces...were...price..less"I agreed.

By time we reached the mess hall we were done laughing, and we were really hungry.

"That probably wont work again" I pointed out

"Ya I know, but it was still worth it, even if it was only this once." She told me happily.

"When were done we should go see what's happening" I said

She nodded her mouth now being to full of food to answer any other way.

After we set out to find Dr. Weir, or Colonel Sheppard, someone who was in charge.

TBC...


End file.
